1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices mounted to a vessel deck, and more particularly to deck mounted devices having a recess and a gasket disposed in the recess.
2. Discussion of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97, 1.98
Sailing vessels and power boats must be restrained from drifting away from a dock or mooring when stationed in port. To secure the vessel, rope cleats are mounted around the perimeter of the vessel deck so that a rope secured to the dock may be tied to the vessel, thus restraining the vessel.
Most commonly, cleats are simply bolted to the deck. Conventional cleats have an elongate bar supported a few inches above the deck surface with a pair of support structures. Each support structure has a female aperture that can accept a standard bolt or has a threaded post cast into the underside of the support structure. Each stud penetrates an aligned aperture in the deck of the vessel and a mating nut is attached to the threaded studs from the underside of the deck, thus securing the cleat to the deck.
In addition to cleats, several other devices are commonly mounted to vessel decks, including most notably, antenna mounts and deck fill caps, such as those used for gas and water fill or for waste removal. These devices are commonly secured to a deck in the same manner as described above for cleats.
The conventional method of attaching devices to vessel deck surfaces has several disadvantages. Typically, when devices are attached to a vessel deck, the space between the deck and the flat bottom of the cleat or fill cap or antenna mount is generally filled with a caulking material or a flexible washer such as rubber or the like. Unfortunately, tightening the nut forces the flat underside of the support structure onto the surface of the deck, causing caulking material to be squeezed out or any rubber washer to be severely distorted, compromising its seal around the stud. Additionally, the marine environment includes dramatic temperature swings, humidity changes, corrosive salt water and air, all of which can cause caulking and rubber washers to deteriorate, thus creating a pathway for water to travel and eliminating the protective cushion provided, which may result in damage to the deck caused by the device itself. When caulking deteriorates or when the edges of an exposed gasket break down, water can penetrate to the threaded post and travel down the post sides to the underside of the deck. The resulting water damage may create the need for expensive and time consuming repairs. Moreover, if the cleat support structures are resting on a compressible gasket material such as rubber or the like, unwanted movement occurs from side loads when dock lines pull on the cleat.
A further disadvantage in using a compressible gasket is in the increase of flex loads on the threaded stud fasteners and attached nuts. This may result in mechanical failure causing the cleat to break away from the deck and the moored boat to drift away from its mooring.